Magic Blood
by aliena of apple
Summary: Trailer: La guerre fait rage mais il existe une petite pilule qui permet de s'évader, d'oublier le contexte sanglant. La liberté et la puissance qu'elle apporte éclipse ses dangers. On finit tous par mourir alors pourquoi ne pas choisir comment et quand?


**_Disclaimer_** : Tout à JKR.

_**Résumé :**_ La guerre fait rage. Mais il existe une petite pilule qui permet de s'évader et d'oublier le contexte sanglant. La liberté et la puissance qu'elle apporte éclipse ses dangers. On finit tous par mourir un jour alors pourquoi ne pas choisir comment et quand ?

Bonjour. Ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fiction. C'est juste un espèce de trailer. Cette histoire me trotte en tête depuis bien longtemps et je n'arrive pas à en faire ce que je voudrais alors je demande humblement de l'aide. Est-ce que quelqu'un serait intéressé par une co-écriture ? Je ne veux pas de béta, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour tout reprendre et pour mener ce projet à bien. Voilà, l'appel est lancé. J'espère que ce prologue vous inspirera ! :)

* * *

><p>Il fait nuit. C'est une bonne période pour danser vous ne pensez pas? Pour bouger. Sentir des personnes serrées contre vous. Sentir la sueur des corps mêlée à la cigarette ou à d'autres produits plus ou moins illicites. Oui, la nuit est un domaine que j'adore.<p>

Lorsqu'il fait nuit, je deviens la personne la plus importante de ce monde. Tous me veulent. Je me découvre des dizaines voire des centaines d'amis, la plupart qui me sont complètement inconnus. Mais je suis le roi et ils ne sont que des pions alors ce n'est que justice qu'ils m'aiment.

Je les regarde se déhancher sur la piste plus bas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion méprisante pour eux. Les pauvres petites brebis dans ce monde peuplé de loups. Je les plaindrai presque mais comme je suis un carnivore, je m'en passerai. Elles veulent tellement me ressembler, étant leur idéal à atteindre. C'est tellement jouissif. Je suis persuadé que si je leur demandais de se tuer, elles le feront, les idiotes.

Elles n'ont pas encore compris qu'il faut être né loup pour en être un. On ne peut le devenir. Cet état est inné et avec le patrimoine génétique que j'ai, je ne pouvais qu'être un loup alpha, le plus puissant.

Mes parents sont des gens honnêtes. Mon père dirige une société d'immobiliers et de finances tout en ayant un pied dans le gouvernement magique anglais. Il apporte de très bons conseils, vous savez? On ne peut se passer de lui. Et ma mère, elle, organise des galas de charité pour des associations caritatives. Bon le problème, c'est que personne ne les connaît et qu'elles ne sont pas référencées. Mais à part ce petit détail, ils sont ce qu'il y a de plus honnêtes, vous voyez.

La bonne blague.

Mes parents sont partisans du Lord Noir et mon père gère dans sa société plus ou moins concrète un réseau de produits stupéfiants. Les dernières nouveautés en produits de rêves et de contrôle. Vous trouverez de tout si vous me demandez: de la poudre à rêves vous permettant de réaliser vos plus grands fantasmes au MB, le sang magique. Avec cette petite merveille, vous pouvez sentir votre magie à travers vos veines et vous percevez la moindre sensation, le moindre petit mouvement d'air. Vos sens sont décuplés. Vous ne vous sentirez jamais aussi puissant de toute votre vie.

Bon il y a quelques petits effets secondaires. Oh rien de grave. Ce ressenti peut juste vous rendre fou et vous faire mourir d'une overdose de magie. Et puis ça vous rend dépendant dès la première utilisation. Sachant que votre organisme supporte très mal ce surplus, l'addiction risque fort de vous être fatale. Vous voyez, rien de grave. Pas de quoi l'interdire. Donc mon père ne fournit que du rêve. Rien d'autre. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Seulement du bonheur au milieu de cette guerre interminable.

Je sens plusieurs regards fanatiques sur moi. Certaines personnes sont en manque. Les pauvres. Le MB est très rare et très peu se risque à le prendre. C'est qu'ils tiennent à leur pathétique vie ces morveux. Mais les autres drogues moins «nocives» sont abordables pour n'importe quel quidam. Et généralement, c'est vers moi qu'ils se tournent. Après tout, je suis le fils du gérant. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que mon père tenait ce lieu de débauche. Il en a un peu partout. C'est son côté immobilier. Honnête je vous dis. Tellement, qu'aucun émissaire du ministère ne vient contrôler et il n'y a aucun rapport de police sur les nombreux morts d'overdose retrouvés à quelques lieux de là.

Pourtant, si vous écoutez la rumeur, vous saurez qu'au Lost Souls, on pouvait trouver de quoi s'amuser un peu, dans une super ambiance. Il faut demander aux employés et même au fils du patron, si vous avez des chances de le croiser. C'est lui qui a la meilleure cam. On dit qu'il ressemble à un ange damné essayant de donner un dernier souffle de bonheur dans ces moments sombres. Bande de crétins sans cervelle. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un ange vous donnerez des médocs pour crever. Vous êtes si naïfs, c'en est pathétique. Mais bon, il faut bien que les affaires tournent.

D'ailleurs, je vais quand même vous préciser une petite chose. Je suis l'un des meilleurs potionnistes de ma génération, et même sans me vanter des générations précédentes. Je suis capable de recréer n'importe quel drogue et d'en inventer des nouvelles aux effets encore inconnus. Pour parfaire le tableau, je suis l'inventeur du fameux MB. On va dire que c'est ma contribution aux activités paternelles. Et puis il faut bien que je m'occupe, Poudlard étant fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. En plus, j'adore créer et inventer à partir d'ingrédients inoffensifs, de dangereux poisons vous tuant à petits feux.

"Excusez-moi M. Malfoy, je pense qu'il vous faudrait rentrer."

Hum, ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Et maintenant que j'ai remis les pieds sur terre, je me rends compte que je suis le point d'attention de plus de la moitié de la salle, les autres ne pouvant plus raisonner. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent encore?

Un coup d'œil à mon garde du corps et celui-ci me tend un sachet rempli de pastilles. Ah oui, je dois nourrir les animaux. C'est vrai. C'est devenu une habitude, je lance du haut de l'estrade où je me trouve des bonbons. Mais attention pas n'importe quels bonbons. Les meilleurs du marché. Ceux qui sont interdits aux mineurs et aux majeurs. Ceux qui donnent la vie souhaitée pendant une durée déterminée et avec très peu de risque de mort immédiate : élément non-négligeable. Je les vois s'agglutiner devant l'estrade. Ils ont compris. Braves bêtes. Les regarder se battre est vraiment amusant. Mais je ne suis pas généreux sans bénéfices. Ils me servent de cobayes pour mes expériences. Des cobayes grandeur nature. La crème du genre humain: les pires toxicomanes du moment. Il n'y a rien de mieux.

Mais il se fait tard. Demain est un jour important. Demain, je vais faire mon intronisation chez les futurs vainqueurs de cette maudite guerre. Demain, je serai un mangemort.


End file.
